Relationship Roulette
by LucianObsessed
Summary: "Oh Aria, How about a game of relationship roulette? Hint: only I come out alive. -A" Aria is forced to break-up with Ezra. Shes not giving up that easily. If only she knew how much danger she was really in. Sucky summary I know. Rated T may become an M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors note: I do not own the characters in this story they belong to Sara Sheperd and The writers of pretty little liars. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors i'm not very good with grammer also this is my first fanfiction so be kind but criticism is welcomed :)_**

**_In this story Ezra has found out about his son._**

I have a huge aching in my heart. I feel empty... lost. He didn't understand. I tried to explain but there was only so much I could tell him, I wasn't doing it to hurt him... I had to. He didn't mean it. I know he didn't but for him to have said it some part of him had to have thought it. That kills me. -A may be playing games but i'm not. This is my life and I will not be controlled. Not anymore. This is it, payback.

_Flashback_

Aria had been walking around the block for hours trying to figure out what to say but she knew nothing she said would convince herself that she meant it. Honestly she didn't want this but he deserved to be happy. That meant not being with her. 'knock-knock' Here it goes. Now or never._**"hey"**_he was worried you could see it. _**"Aria, what's**_** wrong?"** She looked so broken.

_**"We need to talk" **_

_**"Okay"**_ Now he really was worried.

_**"Things between us lately have been different. So much is happening that keeps pushing us apart and as much as I love you I dont know if things will ever be the same"**_

_** "What... What are you saying?"**_ He couldn't believe it.

_**"Ezra your family..." **_

_**"Have nothing to do with us!" **_

_**"But they do! They are a part of your life and come on you have a son! Im 17. I have never had to deal with anything like this before and there is so much going on in my life that I want to tell you about but I cant and I dont know if I ever will be able to" **_

_**"We've been through so much together and what now your just giving up on us just like that. After everything you're just done!" " I'm doing this for you! cant you see that" **_

_**"No. I cant. Your leaving because of Malcolm. That's not for me. If your ending things at least be honest about why" **_

_**"Ezra dont. You will be better without me" **_

_**"You know what yeah. I guess you're right. Your just those two years of my life I wasted!" **_

_**"Huh. Wow..."**_

**" Aria... I didn't..." **Her tears were now falling freely down her face as she ran out the door and down to her car. That look in his eyes. he had never looked at her with such anger before. She hurt him. "_He hates me! He hates me!__ "_ She couldn't breath, This was not like their usual fights.

_End flashback_

_It took everything I had not to call him. But I knew just hearing his voice, I couldn't say another goodbye. It would be unbearable. I wish it didn't have to be this way but it does. -A w_ould have hurt him, there was no way I was going to let that happen! so I did what the bitch wanted... It's over. -A may think they've won but they haven't. I'm not giving up.

'beep-beep'

**"Oh Aria, How about a game of relationship roulette? Hint: only I come out alive. -A"**

Game on.

_**I'm sorry. I know this is INCREDIBLY short, I just wanted to see if anyone thinks I should carry on. Thank you for reading and I promise the next one will be alot longer.**_

_**LucianObsessed.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
_**I decided to put another chapter up because of how short the last one was. This chapter is about Ezra afterwards. Again I do not own these characters but the story is all mine.**_

_**Thanks **__**what lies beneath the surface**__**, I hope you like this dialogue setup better. **__**Enjoy.**_

I kept replaying it in my head. Over and over again.

_**"Ezra dont. You will be better without me"**_

_**"You know what yeah. I guess you're right. Your just those two years of my life I wasted!"**_ As soon as I said it I regretted it.

"_**Huh. Wow..."**_Her face... I really hurt her.

**_"Aria... I didn't..."_**It was too late she was gone. I cant believe I would say that to her I didn't mean it I really didn't she was the best thing to ever happen to me I was just angry and confused. Now we're done. I dont know that she's ever going to forgive me.

Why? why would I say that it was so stupid.

I have to stop this, If I keep thinking about it I will just hate myself more and besides Maggie's coming over any minute so we can talk about setting up a meeting with malcolm. I will get to meet my son at least I have that to look forward to.

'_Knock-knock' _

_She's here._

**_Ezra_****_: "mom... wes?" _**

**_Dianne_****_: "Oh dont just stand there aren't you going to invite us in" _**

_**Ezra**__**: "uh yeah come in what.. um what are you doing here?"**_

_**Wesley**__**: "Mom thought it would be nice to have lunch"**_

_**Ezra**__**: "right well as umm.. 'fun' as that sounds I already have plans"**_

_**Dianne**__**: "Fine, Aria can join us"**_

_**Ezra**__**: "not with Aria... With... (sigh) with Maggie"**_

_**Dianne**__**: "What?"**_

_**Wesley**__**: "Aria's not going with you?"**_

_**Dianne**__**: "Your kidding right? What are you doing meeting up with her?"**_

_**Ezra**__**: "No Aria she.. she's uh.. she's not coming. Mom Maggie has a 7 year old son. You know what that means right"**_

_**Dianne**__**: "No I.."**_

_**Ezra**__**: " Took care of it, What like you tried to take care of Aria"**_

_'Knock-knock'_

Crap. Maggie's here.

_**Ezra**__**: "Hey uh.."**_

_**Dianne**__**: "Maggie, What a nice surprise"**_

_**Maggie**__**: "Miss Fitzgerald I..."**_

_**Wesley**__**: "Mom we should go"**_

_**Dianne**__**: "No, I want to hear this!"**_

Oh great. This is just great.

_30minutes later_

**_Maggie_****_: "I'm done explaining myself!"_**

**_Dianne_****_: "I knew you were trouble. Ezra was always far too good for you, you were always..."_**

**_Ezra_****_: "Mom!"_**

**_Dianne_****_: "I'm sorry but she lied to us, she lied to you!"_**

**_Ezra_****_: "I cant imagine why when we are such a moral standing family!"_**

'Beep-Beep-Beep'

_**Wesley**__**: "Ezra, your computer wont stop beeping"**_

_**(Email**__**: **__from unknown._

**"Rus** •**sian Rou**•**lette**

noun

The practice of loading a bullet into one chamber of a revolver, spinning the cylinder, and then pulling the trigger while pointing the gun at one's own head.

• Can potentially be dangerous"

**'Bang' **_Bad luck, you've been hit. Aria's next. This time blood will be shed. -A_

_Attachment name__: __**Roulette is the gamble. I dont gamble unless I know i'll win.**_

_** Click here. )**_

-A...? wait what! -A. Oh my god! I click on it and...

_**Wesley**__**: "What is this?"**_

_**Ezra**__**: "I dont know"**_

_**Dianne**__**: "Is that Aria.. wait thats your apartment!"**_

_**Wesley**__**: " Who sent you this?"**_

_**That's it for now**__**. I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading I hope you liked it, please review.**_

_**LucianObsessed.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I am so sorry for how long it has taken me to upload this chapter, with my laptop dying and christmas I really havn't had much time but anyway here it is I hope you enjoy. make sure you review :)**  
**Thanks everybody who reviewed.**

**CarelessLove91 Thanks, I'm sorry for my formatting I know it is'nt the best I'm trying to work on it but clearly not there yet. Your example was very good, you're clearly a good writer.**

**I do not own the characters in the story just the plot.**

* * *

"_Aria_" Emily called staring at me, my mind must have drifted off.

"_yeah_"

_"Aria… He loves you_"

_"I know that Em. it just… It stung._" I gave a sad smile and Em' did too.

"_What are you going to do about –A"_

_"An eye for an eye and all that."_ But if i'm being honest, I really don't know. What could I do. Nothing. Not yet anyway but retribution will be served.

Beep-Beep-Beep

Aria: _"speak of the devil"_

_**Text: from Unknown**_

_**Ready for round 2? The revolver's loaded.**_

_**Wrights playground in an hour. Be there xoxo -A**_

**Emily**:_ ''Aria?'_' I can't tell her. She will tell me not to go but I have too.

She's not going to let this go. She's waiting for an answer.

**Aria**:_"It.. uh.. It doesn't matter, dont worry."_

**Emily**:_"Dont worry, how can I not, what is it?"_ Before I have the chance to reply she's already grabbed the phone from my hand. She looks at me worried.

**Emily**:_"Your not gonna go, right?"_

**Aria**:_"No. Of course not."_ I felt horrible. She was one of my best friends, we share everything but this was for the best I have to handle this on my own.

**Emily**_:''Good. You know this is just begging for trouble."_

_**Aria**"Yeah I know.."_

* * *

**45 minutes later**

****After Emily had left I kept thinking of all the things that could happen.. everything that could go wrong, afterall -A was referring to a game with a loaded gun. But here I am getting in my car driving to what could possibly be my death... but I can't see it that way. It has to be I'm fighting for Ezra, for his safety.

Wow. Wrights playground.. heh it looks different to how I remember, it looks darker and creepier. Or maybe thats just all in my head.

**5 minutes to go**

Okay now I'm regretting not telling em' what I was doing. At least I would have back-up. What did I think I would do, Unmask the psycho, save the day... I am so screwed.

_"crack!" _the sound of crushing leaves and breaking branches made my heart race. What am I doing. Meeting -A.  
All of a sudden there's a hooded figure chasing me I can see the face it's.. it's "OH MY GOD! YOU! YOU'RE -A" but Toby keeps chasing me and he wasn't lying, he has a gun.

"AAAHHHHHHHH"

* * *

**Short, I know. Sorry but next chapter will be uploaded soon and don't worry the E****zra's computer thing will be explained.  
_LucianObsessed_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres the usual disclaimer, blah blah don't own the characters. :)**  
There's this brilliant poem I heard, I thought it was awesome and fits pretty little liars well. It's from One Tree Hill, the voiceover is amazing! here is the link if you would like to hear it, I think you really should :)**_ watch?v=6heaoBQN97E _**

Here is the written version.

* * *

**Does this darkness have a name?**

**This cruelty, this hatred, how did it find us?**

**Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it?**

**What happened to us that we now send our children into the world like we send young men to war, hoping for their safe return but knowing that some would be lost along the way?**

**When did we lose our way?**

**Consumed by the shadows... Swallowed whole by the darkness...**

**Does this darkness have a name?**

_**Is it your name?**_

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Spencer and Hanna weren't worried at all that Aria hadn't shown up but I knew better. She said she wouldn't go meet up with -A but then where is she? why hasn't she texted or called? i have to try her cell again.

_'ring-ring-ring'_

Hanna walked over to me_"really, your calling again?" "Yes!_" I barked back. I sighed _"you don't get it_" She gave me a puzzled look _"get what? she's probably just..." I cut her off "She's gone to meet -A"_ that peaked Spencer's interest_ "What do you mean she's gone to meet -A?"_ I explained the text and how she said she wouldn't go but clearly she had. _"I shouldn't have been so dismissive about it, I thought she knew how dangerous it would be"_ The whole time Spencer had been pacing _"Okay, where was the meeting place?"_ Where was it I couldn't remember... oh wait _"wrights playground_!" Spencer grabbed her keys and rushed to the door "_Lets go, NOW!_"

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

There's videos of Aria, at her house, at school in my apartment! someone's been watching her.

Everyone was looking at me like I should be able to explain it, but I can't. Mom looked at me concerned this was the first time I had seen her concerned for anybody but herself in I don't know how long _"Ezra, What is this... who would..." "I don't know okay mom.. I don't know"_

__I'm freaking out! Who is taking these videos!

Wesley looks confused and asks for the time. "_What's the time REALLY! that is what seems important to you_" I couldn't help it. I just snapped. But Wes stayed calm and waited for me too calm down a bit then told me to look at the time on the video. _"8 o'clock_" I checked my watch 8.45 this was taken 45 minutes ago... I don't understand what's happening. She's at a playground at 8 at night? the screen went blank "_What just happened_?" asked Maggie. the video came back on and... Oh my god!

* * *

"AHHHHHHH SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Aria trips and Toby pins her to the ground and points the gun at her "Why are you doing this? Pleaaasee don't do this!"

**Bang.**

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

8.02. Alot could have happened in two minutes, we have to hurry. I call out to the girls to try to get them to pick up the pace "_come on we're nearly there_" Bang. Emily looks at me with fear _"Was that..."_ I scream _"ARIA!"_ We're running as fast as possible. _"ARIA! WHERE ARE YOU?!_" then we find her... Laying on the ground bleeding.

* * *

**That took forever... I'm sorry! And sorry if the story is a little confusing because of everything that's happening on the show. Update soon! Don't worry the story is definitely not over. Please review :) thanks for reading**

**_LucianObsessed_**


End file.
